


Human Water Bottle

by SavageBean2000



Series: Avengers One Shots:) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Freeze, M/M, Stony - Freeform, cold tony, cuddle buddies, cute times, human water bottle steve, unestablished, warm steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageBean2000/pseuds/SavageBean2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is almost always hot. Tony is almost always cold. This leads to the perfect situation for cuddles. </p><p>Or 5 times Tony went to Steve because he was cold and one time Steve just knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Water Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second every story published on here and my first 5 times + 1.  
> I'd appreciate any feedback on how I could improve or anything. 
> 
> This is also based off a prompt which you can find here http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?replyto=51209499

There was one major reason why Steve constantly found his body temperature to be higher than anyone else's. The serum. The serum was what kept him alive while frozen in the ice, his heated blood keeping circulation through his body. It meant despite popular belief of 'Captain America must surely be cold all the time due to 70 years in the ice' Steve actually found himself completely unaware of cold temperatures. 

Tony on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish. The cold had never before affected him. He'd never cared much for it but he didn't dislike it, but the Afghanistan happened. Despite the warm desert in the day, at night the caves would turn chilling. He'd shiver and rub his hands together and just pray (despite not being a religious man) that the sun would come up sooner. This led to Tony feeling the cold very easily after his kidnapping. 

The first time they both became aware of the others situation was on an Avengers promotion tour. Everyone wanted a piece of the team and so they'd been invited to Vegas for a showing. It was all well and good, but the hotel they were staying at had a little bit of trouble that night with the heating. 

Despite the coldness of the room they shared Steve walked around in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, seemingly unfazed, while Tony sat curled up with a blanket, wooly socks and jumpers. 

"What on earth are you doing Capiscle can't you feel how cold it is in here?" He pondered. Shaking a little under the chill. To which Steve just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say I feel the cold that much, raised temperature due to the serum I guess" that's what the S.H.I.E.L.D doctors and scientists had told him anyway after much examination. 

Tony shook his head gestured for him to come over,"share then", he opened his blanketed arms for Steve to slip inside. Now they weren't dating, they hadn't even considered a romantic relationship between them but their friendship certainly had grown. So Steve had no problem slipping onto the couch and bringing Tony close to him so they could cuddle. 

The genius chuckled and squeezed him a little, "you are warm aren't you? I'm making you my personal hot water bottle that's what I'm doing" he joked. Or Steve presumed he was joking anyway. 

They stayed curled up like that through the night, eventually they fell asleep tangled together and Tony did later admit it was the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. He didn't have any nightmares of the cold darkness of space, or of the chilling caves. He didn't have chance because Steve was keeping those cold thoughts away with his warm presence. 

~~~~||||~~~~||||~~~~

The second time was after a mission, it had been weeks since their cuddling night in Vegas and Steve had all but forgotten it ever happened really. It was no big deal and not worth pondering on. 

They'd spent the day out fighting in the November breeze, and though Tony had started off in his suit he had eventually had to Eject due to monster alien slime getting trapped in all the wrong places. This left Tony frozen to the bone even after a hot shower. 

The genius trudged into the common area to find only Steve with his feet up on the coffee table, sketchbook in his lab, pencil moving delicately over the paper. It was a sweet sight to see the Captain so relaxed especially after such a tough and tiresome mission. Tony didn't really say anything as he approached, he merely slipped into the space beside the blonde and curled up against his side; bringing his dressing gown and blanket with him but making sure not to block Steve's way to his sketchbook. 

"What are you drawing?" Tony asked casually. Looking at the many lines on the page and how Steve moved his hand so gracefully. 

Steve looked down at Tony, who now had his head resting on the broader man's shoulder, and smiled slightly. He didn't bring attention to the randomness of the situation and instead turned his gaze to the page.

"It's Thor look, There's his hammer" he pointed, "those are his drapes", Tony gaze followed Steve's fingers across the page. He then nuzzled closer, almost like a cat would. 

"Do you often draw Thor? Does Spangles have a crush?" He teased, but his voice was laced with warm fondness for his friend. 

Steve just rolled his eyes and abandoned his pencil to wrap an arm around Tony's shoulders, tugging him a little closer in nothing more than an affectionate gesture, "no, I've got a sketch of you all look ..." He flicked through the sketchbook, showing Tony his many different pictures from Natasha, in a mid kick in the gym to Clint perched up on a rooftop. There was Bruce messy haired and studying and Tony, grinning and clad in red. 

They didn't move for a while, and they didn't hear Bruce walk into the room. He took one look at them snuggled on the couch, smiled and backed out. 

~~~~||||~~~~||||~~~~

The third time was New Years and they weren't alone. They stood up on top of the Avengers tower counting down to midnight in the cold wind of the night. It was a rooftop party filled with alcohol and sandwiches and music. 

Everyone had been invited so everyone was present and accounted for. But as it got down to a minute before the new year they all stopped dancing, drinking and eating. They all stood and looked up at the sky. The minute felt long and the air was cold. Tony found himself leaning against Steve's side. The captain made no objections and wrapped an arm around the smaller man in an attempt to keep him as warm as he wanted to be. Transferring that extra body heat into Tony. 

Nobody actually seemed to notice as fireworks exploded in bright colours above their heads. The new year had started and everyone was having their New Years kiss. Steve and Tony didn't kiss of course they were friends, but the blonde did squeeze Tony's shoulder and whisper, "Happy New Years tin head". A young sparkle appeared in Tony's eye as he smiled up at the other before they broke apart and continue in the celebrations. 

~~~~||||~~~~||||~~~~

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN MESSING WITH THE BOILER!" Came a screech which brings us to the next time the two shared a cuddling moment. 

Tony who had been working hard down in the lab for for past 37 hours ventured up to take a well needed shower, only to discover too late that somebody had been fiddling with the Towes systems while he'd been working. Instead of a lovely warm, waterfall of water falling down on his shoulders it felt like somebody through an ice bucket of water all over him. 

For a man in his forties Tony jumped out of that shower terribly quick. Grabbing a towel and rubbing himself dry, trying to warm up his now chilling bones to no avail. 

With a huff the genius padded to his bedroom, grabbing clothes and a dressing gown all warm and fluffy before seeking out his 'human water bottle'. He found Steve in the gym punching the life out of a poor punching bag before he even noticed Tony had entered. When he did he laughed and grabbed a cloth wiping his forehead and hands.

"Hey tones, nice shower?" He asked, unknowing of Tony's situation. 

The genus pouted and shook his head stepping forward, "there's no hot water, I'm all cold". 

Steve chuckled and opened his arms, this becoming a more familiar routine for them. He engulfed Tony in warming muscle and gave his arms a squeeze, "Aww poor baby" he teased, to which Tony smacked his arm. They both laughed. 

~~~~||||~~~~||||~~~~

The next time was the result of a brain freeze. As spring entered Thor brought with him from Asgard some chilling pink coloured ice cream, labelling it as 'The desert of my people!' 

The whole team grabbed a bowl and spoon and shovelled some of the creamy delight. Tony however underestimated how cold the ice cream would actually be. He took a very big spoon full and shovelled it into his mouth. It resulted in a stabbing cold pain up in his head, teeth chattering, face screwed up. He hadn't expected it to be /that cold/. He'd never had a problem with ice cream before. 

The difference was of course that is was Asgardian and everything for them was a lot stronger than what 'you midgards eat'. Their spices were hotter, their alcohol was stronger and apparently their ice cream was a heck of a lot colder. 

In the hopes of saving himself while everyone laughed at him Tony found Steve and to the utter amazement of everyone there he buried his face in the blondes neck and cuddled close to him. Steve just rolled his eyes and smiled letting him do it, not even saying a word to answer to questioning looks on everyone else's faces. 

Tony hid his face like that for a few minutes and once the brain freeze had ceased he lifted his head to find everyone looking at him. He just waved them off an actual blush taking to the tips of his ears and he exited the room, everyone watched him leave including Steve who had a fond smile on his face. 

~~~~||||~~~~||||~~~~

The time that Steve pulled Tony to him took place on another mission. A mission in the Himalayas, they'd discovered a faint alien signal in the mountains and Tony being their tech expert had taken to going, Steve went with him, it wasn't safe to fly a jet or the suit into the mountains so they went the old fashioned way. Mountain climbing. Steve carrying the heavy load of course. And it was cold, even Steve was wrapped up and Tony had two coats on and was still shivering. 

There was no problem though, they found the source, they analyzed it and then they began their journey down. Their journey down however wasn't nearly as easy as their journey up. They got caught, in a terrible snow storm that climbed the mountains. The wind whistled and struck their faces. Tony's nose was blue and for the first time Steve found something that reminded him of that ice cold water. 

They managed to find shelter, a small ice cave to the side, he tugged Tony inside and though it was still deathly cold the wind wasn't hitting them where they were hidden. Tony's teeth were chattering and they sat together like that for at least an hour before Tony started rubbing his hands together, maybe he felt too awkward cuddling up to Steve in a mission. Maybe he had thought it wouldn't be professional but that time Steve took it out of his hands and tugged the smaller man to his side, "human water bottle to the rescue eh?" He teased, breathing hot air against Tony's ear. 

The genius just laughed and nodded his head, hugging himself close. They weren't sure how long they'd be there. 

Another few hours passed and Tony was so cold, even with Steve holding him tightly like that and rocking them back and forth it seemed that it was too cold even for the human water bottle.  
"Always thought I'd die in battle not by getting turned into a human snow man" Tony whispered. 

Steve just laughed, a short laugh really because it hurt his chest, "looks like I'm really going to be a Capiscle this time, but come on, we're going to be fine and to prove it .... When we get out of this I'm taking you for a hot coffee"

Tony just rolled his eyes and laughed, "are you proposing a date Captain?" He asked quietly and Steve nodded his head.

"That's exactly what I'm proposing, how come here so I can squeeze you more"

Of course they were found, Bruce caught onto the weather later on and they sent a shield rescue jet for them. They were both freezing but after examination it was concluded that they couldn't possible of survived that long in the cold if they hadn't had each other's body temperatures. Steve just looked at Tony and smiled. Tony smiled back. 

They did go for that coffee and eventually Steve became Tony's human hot water bottle til death do them part.


End file.
